


Power and Family

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't go hand in hand but they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Family

They shouldn't go hand in hand but they do. He’s known since he was a boy that family could make you stronger or it could make you feel weak. When he was older and stronger, he fought for the money and the power to show the world that he was bigger and badder than they would ever be. 

Sonny thought never having a real family of his own would save him from having to be weak until he realized that a family made him work harder and think smarter than his foes. His children were never liabilities, they were the fuel to the fire that made him burn brighter and longer to protect the people and property he deemed as his own.


End file.
